leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Poni Island
}} Poni Island (Japanese: ポニじま Poni Island) is the southwestern of the four major islands of Alola. is the island's guardian deity. Trials Poni Island has one Captain, Mina, for the island challenge, but in , she has not decided on an official trial location or format, and thus does not conduct a trial when first met. The player does, however, encounter an ancient trial in the depths of Vast Poni Canyon, where they meet the present-day captain. At the end, they battle a and its allies for ownership of a Dragonium Z. Mina's trial is exclusive to . Hapu was recently appointed as its Island Kahuna, and is in charge of its grand trial. In Sun and Moon, Poni Island's trials are unique in that its Grand Trial is initiated first before its other trials, but its Grand Trial is done last in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Poni Island is also the only island to have an unmanned trial. Grand trial Locations on Poni Island * Seafolk Village ** Exeggutor Island * Poni Wilds * Ancient Poni Path ** Vast Poni Canyon ** Altar of the Sunne / Altar of the Moone * Poni Breaker Coast ** Ruins of Hope * Poni Grove * Poni Plains ** Poni Meadow ** Resolution Cave * Poni Coast * Poni Gauntlet * Battle Tree In the anime Poni Island first appeared in A Dream Encounter!, in which Professor Burnet, Lusamine, Faba, and Wicke were seen at the Altar of the Sunne, investigating reported sightings of the Ultra Beasts, only to find nothing. The island served as one of the main settings of events from Family Determination! to 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!. After Lusamine had been kidnapped and taken into Ultra Space by a , and traveled to Poni Island in order to visit the Altar of the Sunne and get the help of Alola's Legendary Pokémon in order to save their mother. After making their way through Vast Poni Canyon, they were joined by , , and the rest of . Upon reaching the altar, the group was surprised to encounter the four of Alola, who helped Nebby to evolve into . With Solgaleo's help, Ash and his classmates traveled into Ultra Space, successfully rescuing Lusamine before returning back to their own . Ash and his classmates traveled to Poni Island again in That's Some Spicy Island Research! to fulfill a set of personal projects for the Pokémon School: Lillie's project was to observe the wild Pokémon living on the island, 's was to himself to become stronger, 's was to train with Ida, 's was to develop a new recipe for her family restaurant, 's was to evolve his , and Ash's was to compete in the Poni Island grand trial. During their stay, they also encountered Gladion, who had also come to the island to compete in its grand trial. Following Ash's successful grand trial against the newly appointed Island Kahuna Hapu in A Grand Debut!, the class returned to Melemele Island, each of them having succeeded in their personal projects. The class briefly revisited Poni Island in SM119 in order for Sophocles to participate in the Vikavolt race. Despite trying to steal the participating Pokémon, the race was eventually finished properly, with Sophocles barely emerging victorious against his rival Horacio. As a reward for winning the race, Sophocles was awarded with a Buginium Z, while Hapu also gave him a Z-Ring after hearing about how he had helped saving all the Vikavolt from being stolen by Team Rocket. In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Poni Island appeared in ICYR1, where it was site of one of 's island trial. In that trial, he encountered a and battled it. After Ash remembered the day that he met , he was able to defeat Kommo-o, clearing the trial. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Poni Island first appeared in PASM21, where it was revealed that most of its residents had been evacuated due to Ultra Beasts rampaging across Alola. Trivia * This is the only one of Alola's four main islands to lack any traditionally numbered routes. * Aside from the frequent re-use of the proper noun 'Poni', this is the only one of Alola's four main islands that doesn't feature a landmark or settlement with a Hawaiian name. Origin Poni Island's real-life counterpart is the Hawaiian island of . Purple is the island's official color.Official island colors Name origin Poni is Hawaiian for purple. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=波尼島 |zh_cmn=波尼島 / 波尼岛 |da=Poni-øen |nl= Poni Eiland |fi=Poni-saari |fr=Poni |de=Poni |it=Poni |ko=포니섬 Poni Seom |no=Poniøya |pt_br=Ilha de Poni |ru=Остров Пони Ostrov Poni |es=Poni |sv=Poni-ön }} References Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Islands de:Poni es:Poni fr:Poni it:Poni ja:ポニじま zh:波尼島